Facing The Storm
by Charna2210
Summary: First in the 'Happily Ever After...Again' series. Even though the curse is broken it doesn't mean there aren't sleepless nights in the Charming's Castle.
1. Part 1

**Universe:** Happily Ever After... Again

**Authors:** Charna2210 (Obsessionsaremylife & mamaxunicorn)**  
><strong>

**Genre:** Family/Romance

**Summary:** The hard part is done... the curse is broken, so what happens afterwards?

**Title: **Facing the Storm - Part 1

**Time frame:** Months after the curse is broken

**Chapter Summary: **Even though the curse is broken, it doesn't mean there aren't sleepless nights in the Charming's Castle.

**Warnings: **All Once Upon a Time episodes which have aired

****Disclaimer:** **We do not own Once Upon a Time, that brilliant shown is owned by ABC and it's writers!

* * *

><p><em>Starting note from Jenna:<em>

_Welcome to the 'Happily Ever After...Again' universe! It's going to be a series all about the lives of our favorite fairytale characters and their family as they adjust to their new (and old) lives in the curse-free fairy tale land. _

_This is my, and Charlotte's as well, first attempt at writing a joint story. I'd like to thank my brilliant partner for coming up with this wonderful idea and for sharing in my love for this wonderful show. It's a fun and rewarding experience, getting to write with one of your best friends, combining both equal yet different talents together to form a complete and whole story. This is only the first of many; I'm sure and so I hope you all get to enjoy our writing as much as we do!_

* * *

><p>Sometimes when she was alone, she would just shut her eyes.<p>

To let it sink it that good had won once again, and for good this time. Emma had seen to it that the evil queen would not be bothering their family or kingdom again. That did not mean though that Snow was not grateful for being back home.

Even though she had been in a cursed life it was when she was back did she realize how much she was pining for a life which had been ripped away from her.

So every once in a while she would do this. Find a quiet spot and just shut her eyes, let her body soak in the fact that she was home; her family was home.

The sun had just set over their kingdom and she could already feel a chill in the air...a storm was on its way.

A small chirp suddenly disturbed her from her peaceful state and she opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of the blue bird perched on the ledge. She held out her finger and the small bird hopped onto it. Snow lightly ran the tip of her finger over its soft feathers and it chirped happily in response. "You better find your way home, little one." She cooed. "We don't want you getting caught out there."

The bird chirped its agreement and hopped off her finger, hovering around her for a moment longer before flying off towards the trees.

Snow smiled peacefully as she watched the blue bird fly against the grey sky, an image that took her breath away.

She was so transfixed with the image that she didn't realize that she was being watched.

James stood speechless as he saw his wife look out at the bird she had lovingly just sent back to its home, she always had a way with animals a quality that even the dreadful curse which tore them apart couldn't stop.

He shivered slightly as he thought of that terrible place, where he couldn't be with Snow and was actually married to Abigail for a while until yet again his and Snow's love broke through – they could never be away from each other and the 50 yards which was separated them now was killing him. He couldn't help but smirk at how that could be fixed though.

With just a few quick but quiet strides he had crossed the room and wordlessly slipped his arms around her, drawing her near.

Snow gasped at the sudden contact but instantly relaxed against its familiarity. She didn't even have to turn around to know the warmth of her husband's embrace. "Good evening, Charming."

James smirked at his nickname and rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him shutting his eyes at the glorious feeling which was his wife in his arms. "Good evening, dearest Snow." He whispered lovingly causing Snow's heart to skip a beat.

She smiled softly as she raised one arm to place a hand on the side of his face, stroking it softly as she leaned into the embrace.

Their heads turned synchronized so they could share a short loving kiss both of them moaning slightly at the sensation. When he felt the smirk playing on his love's lips did James pull back.

"What is it my love?"

"You've very affectionate lately Charming." Snow smirked as James gasped out.

"Are you telling me I haven't always been?"

"Hmm..." She hummed leaning against his chest. "No." She murmured thoughtfully. "But even more so lately. Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Of course." He nuzzled his nose into her neck and she giggled at the tickling sensation.

"Twenty eight years is way too long without you, Snow." He continued, his voice lowering, taking a more serious undertone. She turned his face towards her with her hand and softly kissed his lips.

"We made it, James." She whispered, nuzzling her nose against his cheek softly. "Nothing will ever separate us again."

"I know Snow." He responded kissing her temple pausing before adding, "And heaven forbid if something ever did – I will always find you."

She smiled as she turned in his arms to look him directly in the eye. "Promise?"

"Always." He promised clearly before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. She sighed into the kiss, her whole body relaxing as she did so. Giggling slightly as their noises bumped together but it didn't stop them from continuing their embrace, swaying slightly on the spot as they clung to each other tightly.

It was only when a flash of light was caught behind their closed eyelids followed by the deep sound of thunder did they pull apart both looking at the dark sky.

The heaven opened up before they could even react and Snow gasped as the rain hit them.

James reacted quickly and pulled Snow behind him, pushing her into the room and closing the glass doors behind them. He laughed as he caught sight of his wife standing in the middle of the room her hair and evening dress soaked and she fastened a glare on him.

"Amused, dear?"

"You look positively lovely." He grinned as he sauntered over to her and she narrowed her eyes for a moment before she smirked and grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him square on the mouth. His response was immediate, his strong arms surrounding her, pulling their wet bodies closer together.

Snow gasped as her wet chest hit his, pulling back only for him to start kissing down her neck, nibbling at her pulse point.

"James." She groaned in frustration pulling his head back to hers to attach their lips together a squeal coming out of her mouth when he suddenly grabbed her and lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Snow was so caught up in how her husband was kissing her that she didn't even realize that he was walking backwards towards their bed until she felt the sensation of falling. She giggled as she let out a tiny scream and her head hit his chin.

"Your majesty's, are you alright?" A guard who was outside their rooms asked, knocking on their door causing them to freeze.

James suppressed a groan as his hand came to rub his chin and Snow bit down on her lip to suppress a giggle.

"Yes," She called out, laughter ringing in her voice, "Yes, everything is fine, thank you."

James rolled off to his side of the bed, rubbing his chin and then removing it to check for blood. Snow rolled her eyes and scoffed, "My head is not that hard, Charming."

"I think my chin may be permanently damaged thanks to you."

Snow scoffed. "Oh I have not – when have I ever hit you chin..." She trailed off as her husband raised one of his eyebrows at her as she blushed.

"Hmm..." He pretended to think. "Yes you are absolutely right." He continued as she glared at him. "It's not like you hit it with a rock the first time we met." He smirked still rubbing his chin as the sting wore off.

"In my defense – you had just knocked me off my horse and couldn't believe I was a woman!"

Charming smirked again "Well how was I to know that I was knocking off the love of my life off her horse?" He grinned. "Though I have to say I much prefer this personal attack on my chin dear." He teased as his wife continued to glare at him.

"You better watch yourself, Charming before you find yourself otherwise attacked."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." He inched closer to her, his eyes upon her smouldering as he ran his finger lightly across her jaw line, sending shivers down her spine. "I think you love me far too much for that."

She let out a small sigh, leaning into his touch. "You know..." She murmured softy. "You are far too charming."

He chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss her lips sweetly.

Snow smiled as they pulled apart, shaking her head as she gazed up at him. "It's decided – you are most definitely too charming for your own good."

James paused for a second before responding with a teasing smile. "I can't find anything negative about that statement."

Snow glowered again until she rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the bed causing her husband to chuckle. He knelt on the bed before falling down sideways next to her jostling her into his arms, giggling as she bounced.

James just looked wonderingly at her smiling at just how relaxed she was, the Snow before the curse was worried, not her normal self most of the time because the thought of the impending curse was in some ways worse than the actual curse.

But this Snow? She was just so vibrant, so happy and you now you could rarely see her without a smile on her face. His thought process was interrupted however by a yawn escaping her perfect mouth.

"Tired my love?" He asked stroking her black glossy hair which had now grown to just above her shoulders.

She hummed in response, cuddling further into his shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed. A content, peaceful smile played at her lips as her hand slid up to rest on his chest, pulling herself closer to him. "I've missed this."

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and tightened his hold around her. "So have I, love."

"I didn't even realize how lonely I was..." She whispered. "Having to sleep without you every night..."

"Hush now." He ran his hand in soothing motions up and down her back. "No more of those thoughts. That world is gone, Snow."

"I know." She murmured, stifling another yawn, the smile returning to her lips.

James watched her struggle to keep awake only reacting if a particular loud clap of thunder. "You can go to sleep Snow." He whispered smiling lovingly as her eyelids fluttered weakly open. "I still be here in the morning."

A warm, sleepy smile passed her lips. "I love you Cha-r-ming." She yawned out causing him to chuckle.

"Come on." He placed his hands on her arms let's get changed for bed – you won't be comfortable in this Snow.

"You know me too well." Snow smiled tracing his lapels. "Though you won't be able to sleep in this."

"You know me too well dearest Snow." James laughed. "Come on – the sooner we change, the sooner we can return to bed."

"Promise?" Snow asked looking up at him through her eyelids.

"I promise dearest."

"Very well." She sighed and pushed herself out of his arms, rising to her feet slowly to gather her night clothes. He gathered his own and the couple quickly changed and then gathered back onto the bed, immediately sinking back into each other's arms.

Snow pressed a last, soft kiss to his lips before finding a comfortable spot on his chest. He rested his chin lightly against the top of her head and gently trailed his fingers along her arm. She hummed in contentment, snuggled in further and then within minutes was fast asleep.

He smiled at the sound of her deep, even breathing and the feel of her warm body against his sent him off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Emma glared pathetically at the shadows on the wall.<p>

For some reason she found herself unable to sleep. Her history of moving from place to place throughout all of her life made her adept to change and no matter where she was she always found herself able to sleep there. Perhaps it was that she was just starting to find an actual home in Storybrooke that she suddenly found the change so difficult to deal with. Or perhaps it was because it was the most drastic change of all; after all it's not every day you suddenly find yourself living in a small apartment in Maine one day and then a fairy-tale castle the next.

She let out a frustrated chuckle at just how much her live had changed, not most foster kids could say that the reason they were in the foster system was because their parents sent them through an enchanted tree wardrobe to save them from a curse they would later defeat.

Her head still hurt just thinking about it.

She slammed her eyes shut in hope that she would stop thinking about it – that she be able to shut her mind off just for a couple of hours, she turned punching her pillow into shape frustratedly, cursing herself slightly when she jumped at the clap of thunder which tore through her chambers.

That was another thing that never bothered her, storms but now – it... well she didn't like to admit it but it scared her. She opened her eyes wearily as she saw a flash of lightening out of her glass doors followed almost instantly through the abnormally loud thunder.

She always thought that castles were supposed to be some sort of great, strong fortress but as the rain pounded heavily on the stone and a cold chill filled the room she found herself highly mistaken.

She flipped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her body tensing as she waited for the inevitable next clap of thunder. It came - and it came with a bang. Emma swore that it shook the entire foundation of the castle.

Before she knew it she was halfway to the door. Her hand paused on the door handle as her thoughts finally caught up with her. Where was she planning on going? But then a little voice in the back of her head told her she knew exactly where she was planning on going. She sighed quietly, mentally debating with herself for a moment or two and then finally pulling the door open.

She looked out into the darkness that the door opened too and shivered at the sudden cold which attacked her and made her make a quick dash into the open hallway. She didn't even give herself time to think before her body was pulling her towards the chamber of rooms were Mary and David – no, she mentally corrected herself Snow White and Prince James/Charming lived also her... her parents.

It was then she heard a noise and quickly hid herself behind a pillar as if she was in someone's else's house. She berated herself when she saw two guards make their hourly rounds and quickly hoped that she managed to shut her chambers door so if they did chance look inside they wouldn't think she had been kidnapped or something.

Even though good had won out as Henry said, Emma and her parents with the rest of the kingdom was still slightly on edge.

She waited until they had walked past before stepping from her hiding place looking back at the behinds of the guards gratefully that she hadn't been caught – not that she would have been in trouble, she did live here after all but... well she didn't really want to explain why she – 29 years of age was on her way to her parents chambers.

It sounded ridiculous to even her own thoughts. Emma had learned not to depend on anyone in her life, especially not those who were legally called her parents, or for a better word, guardians. She never would consider any of her foster parents actual parents for they never treated her like an actual daughter. And for years she regarded her real parents as low life losers who didn't even care enough about her to leave her in a hospital...

As her mind continued to think about how her life had turned around she found herself just outside her parents' rooms. And it caused her to think of the two people sleeping just on the other side of that door and guilt swarmed in the pit of her stomach. Mary Margaret...her mother had become her best friend during their time in Storybrooke and she'd never forget the day that the curse was lifted from her. The tears that filled her eyes as she finally realized who Emma was, the awkward hug that ensued or the pure love in her voice. And her father...Prince Charming...she'd never felt so protected, so loved then she did when she finally accepted the truth and he drew her into his arms.

With that thought she carefully opened the door separated them, softly closing it behind her and padded into the room where she stopped still at the image before her feeling guilty for intruding on the intimate moment of her parents just sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

She smiled softly at the love her parents obviously shared anyone could see it – even in their alternative persona's you could see the love shining through, she knew that if things had gone normally by this age she would have been rolling her eyes at her parents mushiness – would have probably been doing it for years while secretly in awe of it... now? She was just in awe of it.

She was debating on leaving and returning to her own rooms to leave them in peace when the reason she was here in the first place scared her from her thoughts. The flash of lightening and clap of thunder made her jump and slightly bump into a chair closest to her causing it to screech on the floor. She froze shutting her eyes hoping she hadn't woken any of the sleeping occupants in the room. She opened her eyes slowly to see her mother gazing at her softly blinking the confusion out her eyes.

"Emma?" Snow's low, sleepy voice drifted across the room as she pushed herself up slowly.

Emma cleared her throat softly and her lips twitched in a half smile. "Uh...yeah...hi."

"What's the matter?" Her mother's tone of voice switched dramatically, from curious and sleepy to full on concern and Emma felt overcome with the sudden emotion building inside. No one had ever cared for her that much and to finally have that - the feeling was indescribable.

"N-nothing, nothing I-" She sighed, closing her eyes tightly. There was that wall again, building up around her heart to protect herself to not let anyone too close. She couldn't do that anymore, she shouldn't do it- she had no reason to do it. "I couldn't sleep." She admitted, finally.

As almost to prove a point thunder shook the castle again causing Emma to jump though luckily not bump into anything. Snow smiled sympathetically at her unused to seeing her daughter so timid, and if she didn't know any better almost scared.

Snow turned back to her husband who was still asleep and now buried into her own pillow now that she had left his arms, she rolled her eyes smiling softly as she turned back to Emma who was still looking timid.

"I remember the first night I slept in this castle – it was just before your dad and I had married and there was such a storm..." Snow giggled softly. "I didn't get a wink of sleep – because alone it this Castle makes everything seem so loud but the next morning the sky was clear, and only the dampness of the grounds suggested that there had been a storm the night before."

Emma stood there enwrapped by her mother's story, swaying slightly on the spot.

"When we had breakfast the next morning..." Snow continued, "Your father didn't even know there was a storm!" The two girls giggled slightly "he truly could sleep through anything – but the first storm that happen after we were married and so shared this room." She gestured to their surroundings. "I didn't wake once – didn't even know there was one."

"Why? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because things are less scary when you are with someone – someone who loves you..." Snow moved closer to her husband and patted the space which was created.

"Oh no – I couldn't." Emma protested.

"Emma-" With that motherly tone taking over Snow's voice, Emma knew she didn't stand a chance in arguing with her. "Please."

With a soft sigh, she relented and made her way over to the bed, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed, eyeing the sleeping figure of her father warily.

Snow chuckled softly, catching her line of sight. "You don't have to worry about waking him up, Em." Emma's heart leapt at the nickname. It was something she had started to call her while she was still Mary Margaret and it crossed over once the curse was broken. It was so simple yet so affectionate and it reminded Emma that the woman sitting in front of her was indeed her mother.

Emma cracked a smile but Snow could still detect the hesitance within her. "Emma?"

Emma glanced down at her lap, ringing her hands together as she spoke with all the vulnerability of twenty nine years worth of rejection and loneliness, "When you said that...about the storm being not so scary with someone you love around...I never had that. Not anyone, especially not a-a mother. When I was little I wished that my mom, not any of the foster moms, my real mom - you - would just...magically come out of nowhere and hold me."

Snow's heart broke about the childhood her daughter had, cursing the witch and the curse which took her little baby girl away from her only to bring her back when she had grown up – when she had her own son.

"Em," Snow hesitantly placed her hand over her daughter's two hands rubbing her hand over them soothingly. "I know it's hard, I know that... if there was anything I could do to have stopped the curse I would have done it but we couldn't – we tried. We were in no-man's land that we had to give you up so you could save us and it broke my heart to do it." Snow tried to with-held her tears as Emma looked at her, tears glistering in her own. "But please don't think that from the moment I knew I was pregnant with you, I didn't love that I wouldn't have given anything to be there for you in storms. Don't think that your father wouldn't have wished the same." She smiled sadly.

"I know – Mom..." She tested the word. "I know, it's just so hard to take in."

Snow nodded. "I imagine it is." Silence fell between them. "But don't think that just because I'm physically only a couple of months older then you – that you still can't come in when you get too scared by the storm."

Emma scoffed lightly. "I am twenty nine years old."

Snow shook her head. "So what? Who is going to say anything? Who is going to care?" She gently reached out her hand and brushed a strand of Emma's long blonde hair away from her face and to her surprise and great relief and happiness, her daughter didn't flinch. "Certainly not me, certainly not your father. There are days I wish my father was still alive so I could curl up in his arms on a night like this. You are never too old for a parent's love and," She sighed heavily, "We do have a lot to make up for."

There was a moment more of silence where nothing but the rumble of thunder filled the room as mother and daughter caught each other's gaze. They were both hurting, both missing, both longing and above all, both loving. Emma startled as a bright light flashed in the room and she instinctively leaned closer to her mother. Snow smiled, observing her shift and squeezed her hands lightly. "If you need me for anything, anything at all, even if you think it's the most ridiculous thing in the world, I want you to come to me. I will always be here for you, Emma. Always."

"You're going to make me cry." Emma breathed out desperately trying to keep the tears back.

"Everyone cries." Snow replied before leaning up to kiss her on the temple. "And yet again – I will still be here."

"Mom." Emma fell into her mother's arms as Snow held onto her tightly rocking her slightly from side to side, rubbing her back in a soothing way which made Emma remember how much she had wished for this as a child.

"Come." Snow whispered pulling back. "It's late – we have a big day tomorrow."

Emma nodded smiling sadly. "Of course – I'll just go."

"Don't be silly Em." Snow grabbed her hand before she could go using her free one to pull the covers back. "There is plenty of room here."

Emma was hesitating slightly, her whole body aching to be held by her loving mother as she fell asleep just once and Emma knew turning it down would be depriving the little girl inside her who desperately wanted her mommy to hold her as the storm raged outside. She nodded without really thinking of it causing Snow to smile and lie back down as Emma stood up slightly only to snuggle back down beside her, feeling warmth she never knew existed as the covers was lovingly placed over her body, her mother drawing her into her arms.

A breath Emma didn't know she was holding released as soon as her mother's arms surrounded her. The weight that Emma had been carrying for all of her life slowly began to slip away from her shoulders as she relished in the feel of a loving embrace and she relaxed her head onto Snow's shoulder.

A smile crossed her lips as she felt Snow begin to comb her fingers through her hair, another affectionate gesture that she was deprived of. Snow placed another light kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Emma."

And just like that, the tears that Emma had tried to suppress all night sprung to the surface and trickled down her cheeks in salty streaks. She closed her eyes and buried her face into her mother's night dress. Never, not once, not by anybody in her life, was she told she was loved and to hear it from the mouth of the one person she always dreamed would say it was almost too much.

She didn't feel twenty nine years old in that moment, she felt like the five year old Emma that was trapped forever inside her head. She had a mother, a mother that loved her and she knew that despite her initial hesitance of her new residence in this strange land, this was where she belonged.

"I love you too Mommy." Emma whispered as Snow shushed her reassuringly stroking her hair in a calming manor. "I love you so much."

"I know." Snow kissed her forehead. "We're together again – we're a family, nothing is going to tear us apart again, I promise."

Emma nodded into her mother's shoulder, shutting her eyes at just the comfort at being held by her mother, the storm sounded far away as if it couldn't touch them and to be honest in her mother's arms Emma knew it couldn't. So for the first time in her life she slowly fell asleep being held by her mother.

Snow watched fascinated as her daughter fell asleep, she smiled at how peaceful she looked, like everything that had been weighing her down was now gone while she slumbered. Before she even knew it she had trouble keeping her eyes open even though she didn't want to miss a moment of her daughter sleeping, she had missed too much – she didn't want to miss any more.

But her body took now notice and closed her eyes almost without her knowing it, before long Snow joined her daughter in the land of dreams, still holding her protectively in her arms.

* * *

><p><em>Finishing Note from Charlotte:<em>

_As my wonderful writing partner said this is the first time we have ever done anything like this and it cost me many hours of sleep of staying up to 5am because unfortunately we live in different time zones, I am of the opinion that it was __**so worth it though! **__And I hope that you dear reader think that it is too! So please leave us a note, review, PM on how we did for our first shot of writing together! Your reward will be the second part of this story ;) Also it's my birthday tomorrow and I think a review would be the best birthday present I could ask for! Well that and Josh Dallas but alas I don't think that's going to happen *sighs* so please review! Tell us how we did; the next part will be up sooner if you do ;) _


	2. Part 2

**Universe:** Happily Ever After... Again

**Authors:** Charna2210 (Obsessionsaremylife & mamaxunicorn)**  
><strong>

**Genre:** Family/Romance

**Summary:** The hard part is done... the curse is broken, so what happens afterwards?

**Title: **Facing the Storm - Part 2

**Time frame:** Months after the curse is broken

**Chapter Summary: **Even though the curse is broken, it doesn't mean there aren't sleepless nights in the Charming's Castle.

**Warnings: **All aired Once Upon a Time episodes

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Once Upon a Time, that brilliant shown is owned by ABC and it's writers!

* * *

><p><em>Starting note from Charlotte:<em>

_Both me and Jenna just want to say thank you SO MUCH for all who have reviewed and alerted this flic It really was a nice 18 birthday present for me! (And Jenna though it's not her birthday and she's not 18 but I'm sure she still liked it!)_

_! We really hope you enjoy the second and last instalment of this part of the flic! And please be on the lookout for the next story part of this story so please enjoy and don't forget to review! _

_So enjoy this chapter because we really enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

><p>Henry hoped Hansel and Gretel couldn't see him now.<p>

He was a prince; he was the reason why his mom returned to Storybrooke and ended the curse – he was the start of the revolution or at least that's what he heard his grandpa say when recounting the story to Uncle Thomas and Auntie Ella.

He knew that as this prince he should not be afraid of the thunder, the very loud thunder and very bright thunder outside his window right now.

Henry kept trying to repeat these thoughts in his heads as his hands grabbed tighter to his pillow which was currently over his head which was covered by his blankets, a little yelp escaping from his lips as he heard a bout of thunder from just outside his window.

He took a deep breath as he decided that he needed to be brave, just like his grandpa and grandma and mom and through the cover and pillow of him.

Just as a bout of lightening flashed, filling his room with light and shaking the whole Castle. Before that flash had even ended Henry was out of his bed and running for his door – he needed his mom.

He was out of his room and running through the darkened hallways of the castle in record time. Despite only being there a couple of weeks he knew the layout like he'd been there forever and found his mom's room without a second thought. He knocked on the door to alert her to his presence and then pushed the door open.

"Mom!" He cried, bounding towards the bed but skidded to a halt when he saw the bed empty.

His heart leapt into his throat and he looked quickly around the empty room for any sign of his mother.

He glanced back to the empty bed, debating whether to crawl into it and wait for her to return but with another crack of thunder he was heading for the door, his only destination his grandparents' room.

He ran as fast as he could; the storm still raging outside, he only stopped when he heard a night guard coming his way, he didn't want to be walked back to bed or be asked questions why he was out so late at night... what if Hansel and Gretel heard?

He had finally reached his destination when at last he quietly slipped into his grandparents' room, freezing when he saw three in bed. Someone was with his grandparents in bed! He unfroze when he saw the outline of long blonde hair being held lovingly by his grandmother.

Henry walked closer to the pair and smiled when at last he had confirmed his suspicion that his mother was in here – that would explain why she wasn't in her room. Henry wasn't sure why she was here though.

"Mom?" He whispered hoping that she would wake.

She did not. A flicker of recognition passed her before she snuggled further into her own mother's arms.

Henry stood that unsure what to do with himself when he heard a groggy whisper of "Henry?"

His eyes snapped up as he met his grandfather's gaze through the darkness. "Henry." The prince was now fully awake and sitting up, staring at the young boy in concern. "Is something the matter?"

Henry bowed his head and sheepishly shuffled over to the other side of the bed, avoiding James' blue eyes in shame. "The storm scared me." He admitted quietly. "And I couldn't find my mom so I just thought -" He shuffled his feet lightly against the floor. "It's stupid."

"Henry." James' voice was stern but warm and friendly. "It's not stupid."

"It is." Henry nodded quietly, a frown tugging at his lips. "Because I'm a prince now and princes don't get scared - especially not by storms."

James was quiet for a moment and then he released a soft sigh, extending his hand out towards Henry. "Come here, Henry."

Henry hesitated slightly biting his lip as James smiled reassuring at him. "Henry, come on." He repeated causing his grandson to slowly make his way to his side of the bed. James shuffled slightly to his side and was surprised that his wife was closer than he anticipated. A flash of lightening lit up the room as James sleepily realized there was three in the bed and his wife and daughter were holding onto each other.

He let out a small smile as he turned back to the little boy who looked between terrified and if James' didn't know any better, ashamed. James sighed and patted the little space he had managed to make which Henry carefully sat on.

"It's okay you know." James soothed as his grandson looked at him with wide eyes which were shimmering with tears.

"What is?" Henry moaned. "Prince's don't get scared, they are brave... I'm.. I'm not brave if I'm scared of a storm."

"Henry." James shook his head. "Prince's get scared all the time." He paused as he saw his grandson obviously not believing him. "I've been scared." He offered.

Henry looked at him with a calculating look on his face. "When?" He challenged as James smirked slightly.

"You know the story." James offered in an answer and Henry's eyes narrowed in thought and his eyes widened after a moment. "The curse? When you brought my mom to the wardrobe? But you were so brave! You fought off those guards with one hand!"

James chuckled softly but shook his head. "I did what I had to do to protect my family but Henry, I was petrified. I thought we had lost and I was so scared that I was going to lose my wife and lose my daughter." He carefully slung his arm over Henry's shoulders, pressing the boy into his side. "Henry, being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid of anything because everyone is afraid of something. And if you're afraid of the storm, that is nothing to be ashamed about. Storms can be very frightening and you're in a new place, with new people and that can be very frightening-"

"I love being here!" Henry insisted. "It's a million times better than being in Storybrooke."

"I'm not saying you don't but it's perfectly alright for you to be a little nervous and frightened, prince or not. You know that I wasn't always a prince, right?"

Henry nodded. "You were a shepherd."

"Yes and being thrust into this new world - I was frightened, I had no idea how to be a prince."

"You're one of the best princes who ever lived though! Everyone says so!"

James smiled. "Thank you Henry, though do you want to know who I think is one of the best princes who have ever lived?"

"Who?"

"You Henry." James watched as his grandson processed his words.

"Why?"

"Because we wouldn't be here, right now if it wasn't for you." James stated honestly. "And you want to know what is the mark of one of the best princes who ever lived?"

"What?" Henry asked.

"Not being ashamed when you are scared, because everyone gets scared and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Really?"

"Of course Henry." James smiled ruffling the little boys head laughing slightly when Henry glared at him reminding him explicitly of his grandmother who was sleeping quite peacefully beside them. Henry yelped again though when lightning flashed once again, the storm outside still raging. James couldn't even blink before Henry was in his arms holding on to him so tightly.

James let out a grunt at all the weight of the eleven year old but he quickly wrapped his arms around him, letting Henry know he was welcome there. Henry held onto his neck tightly, watching his mother and grandmother sleep beside them peacefully. He thought about what his grandfather said; if he, the great Prince Charming could be afraid then surely he, Henry Swan the grandson of the great Prince Charming could be too. "Papa?" He loosened his grip around James' neck and pulled back to look at his face.

"Yes Henry?" Replied the prince with a warm smile.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you until morning?" His voice was hesitant again. He didn't want to impose on them but the thought of going back to his room by himself made him nervous.

James chuckled softly. "Of course, Henry." The older prince scooted over as close as he could to his wife, allowing the younger prince some room though not much remained.

Henry climbed off his lap and settled into the spot James created for him, Henry smiled brightly as his face hit the pillow but that smile quickly turned into a yelp when it was discovered he was too close to the edge of the bed causing himself to fall of it.

James acted quickly pulling his grandson back into his arms saving him from gravity feeling his grandson's heart beating fast as he was rescued, they both froze as they waited to see if their bed-mates woke up, when they did not the princes shared a smile.

"Of course, princes don't fall off the bed." James whispered as Henry snuggled closer to him and under the covers. "Apparently your mother and grandmother don't know that rule so they strive quite hard to make it happen."

Henry giggled against his grandfather's chest feeling it vibrate with laughter. "Goodnight Papa." He whispered still hugging his grandfather tightly.

"Goodnight Prince Henry." James smiled soothingly stroking his grandson's hair, feeling a smile against his chest as he fell asleep, not minding for one moment how squished he was because all of his family were close to him.

* * *

><p>Emma blinked awake and the first thing she saw once her vision cleared was the peaceful, sleeping face of her mother. She had her arms lightly thrown over Emma's torso, a protective but not over bearing hold, one that Emma appreciated greatly. She hated moments of weakness like she displayed last night but at the same time it was one of the greatest night's sleep of her entire life. She never woke up feeling so relaxed, feeling so refreshed and feeling so...well, happy.<p>

She lay there and stared at her mother's face until it got awkward. She and Mary Margaret had joked once that Emma had her chin, but she really did. She never got the chance before to really study Snow White's facial features, never really wanted to for fear they'd be too similar to her own but now that she was accepting the truth, she realized she really did see a lot of herself in her mother.

She finally shifted in her spot and looked up at the ceiling, breathing in deeply, the scent of the morning after a storm filling her lungs. But Emma was never one to stay put for too long and she was beginning to feel a little cramped on the bed. She very carefully removed her mother's arm from around her and sat up.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the other side of the bed, and then she smiled. Henry, her son, was sprawled out across her father's chest, both men deeply in sleep.

She thought briefly if he had been in the bed before she was but after remembering he wasn't she smiled at the thought of her son doing exactly what she had done before feeling a bit bad that he might have been looking for her. Henry certainly looked peaceful now though, his eyelids fluttering as the light poured in from the glass doors.

Emma turned to look for the time before realizing that soon the Castle would be up and all of them had their "daily duties" to complete a task she had already found tedious but amused by how well bemused her son was of these "duties". She got up carefully deciding to get her son up for the day before her own parents woke up as she tip-toed around the bed, knelling as she stroked her son's head.

"Hey." She whispered as Henry moaned clutching harder onto his grandfather. "Henry." Emma whispered again before a bit sternly said, "Kid!"

She watched as Henry's eyes flew open turning to look around but by doing so nearly fell out of bed. "Woah!" Emma caught him as Henry looked sleepily at him. "Morning Henry."

"Morning Mom." Henry muttered "Whatsit?"

"Time to get up kid."

"M'kay..." He got up from the bed a little bit rougher then she did causing Emma to look wearily at her father who was still asleep. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw her parents free hands interlocked even though they were facing different directions. She was drawn out of her observation when Henry wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her, his head leaning on her shoulder.

She leaned into the embrace before she felt the evening of his breathe. "Oh no mister, you're not going back to sleep." She pulled back as Henry sulked. "Come on." She whispered standing up and wrapping an arm around his waist smirking as she felt him lean into her hip. She gently lead him towards the door looking back to see her parents still sleeping.

She watched for a brief moment, holding onto Henry's shoulders, smiling as her father turned in his sleep, curling into her mother's side. She shook her head softly and caught the swaying, sleepy Henry before he fell and pushed him gently out the door and following behind him.

As the door clicked closed, James was roused gently from his sleep. He blinked against the bright sun streaming into the room until his eyes adjusted and his gaze fell upon the serene image of his wife sleeping beside him. A small smile crossed his lips as he just watched her simply sleep - it was a beautiful sight, her wonderfully fair skin glowing in the morning light, a peaceful smile tugging at her lips, and her hand gently entwined with his that rested lightly over her abdomen. He was too distracted by her that he failed to notice that the other occupants of their bed had disappeared.

He released her hand and trailed his hand lightly up her arm, leaning in to press his lips to the side of her face. Her shoulders lifted slightly and her lips turned upwards, a half giggle releasing from her throat. "Good morning, Snow." He hummed into her ear and then trailing his lips lightly down her neck.

"Charming." She laughed sleepily eventually opening her eyes to look at him, but any annoyance that she might have felt disappeared as she met his gaze. "Good morning." She whispered lovingly.

James moved so he could rub his nose against hers causing her to giggle. "You know one of these days I'm going to find a way for me to become immune to your charming-ness." Snow said suddenly causing James to chuckle.

"Now why would you want to do that?" He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Because it might mean I get to be angry at you when you wake me up ridiculously early instead of being charmed."

James scrunched his nose up. "But you would then have to stop calling me Charming my love, and I just don't think you be able to cope with that." He whispered as he leant down to kiss her on the lips again causing her to sigh and sink into the pillows, it was only when he drew away did Snow pout slightly and scoff causing her husband to chuckle and then see that familiar glint in her eye. Before he could even react he was now pushed down into his pillows and his wife lying quite snugly on top of him, a cheeky grin on her lips and her hands interlocking with his above his head.

"I think I'll be able to cope quite _charmingly_." She smiled as James rolled his eyes, they rolled back as she leant down and kissed him with all her might, only pulling away to press a few succession of kisses on his lips

"Hmm... I won't be able to." He answered eventually quite honestly. "I've got to used to you calling me Charming."

"See that is why it needs to stop – I don't want it to go to your head." Snow teased as James pretend to be offended before releasing her grip on him and then pushing her back down into her pillow a smirk present on his lips as he looked down at a scowling Snow White triumphantly.

He chuckled softly. "Last night you couldn't keep your hands off me."

She raised her brow pointedly. "I beg your pardon, Charming but I believe it was you who could not keep your hands off of me." She poked his chest lightly.

"Ah, dear, I believe we couldn't keep our hands off each other." His voice deepened and he smirked as he swooped down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She sighed against his mouth, her hands sliding into his hair.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips and she smiled, bringing him down for one last, long kiss before finally pulling away and staring lovingly into his deep blue eyes, sliding her hand down to her face, running her fingers against his scruff.

"And I love you, dear Charming."

He smiled warmly and nuzzled his nose against hers before rolling off to her side but still holding her close. She curled against him, her hand resting against his chest over his heart, feeling the powerful muscle beating steadily beneath her fingers.

A welcoming silence descended between the two of them as they just cuddled in bed, enjoying the peace of their happily ever after only it was for real this time, no evil witch was coming to destroy their happiness, even if it was for a short time.

"I noticed we had a full bed last night." Charming commented as Snow smiled remembering what it felt like to hold her daughter in her arms, it wasn't what it was supposed to be but Snow truthfully wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes, Emma." She froze when she was unsure if she should betray her daughter's secret. "She came here, I didn't want her to go back to her rooms, especially with the storm it might have been dangerous." She knew it was a lie but she was grateful that her husband seemed to have fallen for it.

"I must say I did feel very ... I don't even know the word when I saw my two girls snuggling together." He smiled.

Snow smiled. "Holding her felt so...right, you know? I could feel it in my heart, even though she looked nothing like that baby that was in my arms I felt just as I did then. I thought we'd never get to see her again and just getting to have her, even if she is nearly thirty, its just-" Her voice cracked and James glanced down at her, his arm tightening around her shoulders and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love her so much."

"As so do I, my love." He kissed her head again and buried his face in her hair for a moment and squeezed her gently. "She's...all I could have wished for in our daughter."

"She's perfect." Snow agreed, smiling as the image of their daughter appeared in her mind.

"And," He lowered his head slightly so his lips rested almost at her ear and she smirked as his breath ticked her ear, "It is like mother, like son."

Snow furrowed her brow and titled her head upwards. "I'm sorry?"

He chuckled. "Henry also came in here last night, afraid of the storm. That's when I awoke to see you and Emma, Henry came in looking for her and he explained that he was afraid of the storm and asked if he could sleep in here for the night. Of course I complied."

A slow smile spread across Snow's face as she settled back down against his chest. "As much as I do sometimes wish we could have our little baby back, Henry more than makes up for the time we missed with her."

"He really does Charming." Snow smiled kissing his cheek. "He's so much like you."

"You think so?" He mused, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course." Snow giggled her hand resting over his chest. "He's so much like you that it nearly takes my breath away, I can't believe I never made the connection before I did - in that world."

"Well to be fair we were all a little lost in the world. It took us far too long to accept that we belonged together and not to mention Emma, if there is anyone we should have noticed a connection to its Emma." He held her closely. "She is almost a direct copy of you, minus the blonde."

"I saw it though, how could I not? I was her roommate James!"

"So it was just me that was the lost one?" He sighed. "I suppose...the only thing I saw was you."

Snow couldn't help but feel her heart beat even faster. "Well, you did always say you'd always find me Charming." She smirked before continuing, "Or perhaps I am just more intuitive then you, even if I'm an alternative person." She grinned cheekily.

"Oh," He laughed, pretending to be offended, poking her sides lightly. "We're going to play that game are we?"

"I can't even begin to imagine what you are talking about dear." Snow answered wiggling away from his pokes.

"Hm, yes of course." He hummed, narrowing his eyes playfully.

Snow just stared at him unrepentantly before leaning up to kiss him on the nose.

He chuckled deep within his chest and she shivered at the feel of the vibrations against her body. "You are very lucky I love you so much."

"Hmm, one of these days you should really prove it to me." She grinned cheekily, "Because alas I have no proof."

"That I love you?" He raised his brow. "Why Snow, I'm hurt."

"You know it's no fun to tease you, if you won't tease me back." Snow pouted before reaching up to kiss him on the lips feeling a smirk on them.

"I refuse to joke about our love." He stated seriously, but smiling and quirking an eyebrow. "There will never be a day when I lead you to believe that I don't love you even if it is as you say, teasing."

Snow couldn't help but smile at his words. "Forgetting the teasing, I do love you _so_ much."

His smile widened and he brought his lips down onto hers, bringing his hand to the side of her face to hold her against him.

Snow moaned slightly kissing him back with vengeance before she suddenly stopped and pulled away going very pale. She slammed a hand over her mouth as she heard in the background her husband's concerns as he was pushed away.

"Snow?" He sat up quickly, observing his wife as his heart dropped.

She shut her eyes as luckily the feeling washed away, breathing deeply still ignoring her husband's concerns for the time being

He blinked as he watched her quietly, his eyes brimming with concern, his lips turned in a frown as he tentatively reached out and took her hand in his own.

She breathed deeply squeezing his hand as she was relived that she no longer felt like she was about to empty her stomach contents, though just like it did last time she felt suddenly weak. A sensation she didn't like at the best of times, almost as if he could read her mind, her doting husband carefully lay them back down stroking her hair as she blinked to stay awake.

He simply held her quietly, resting his head lightly against hers as he felt her begin to relax in his arms.

"Thank you." Snow whispered taking their entwined hands to rest over her abdomen, her thumb tracing over his hand.

"What happened?" He whispered softly against the top of her head.

"I just felt sick Charming." Snow confessed. "Luckily I wasn't - because that was not fun before."

"I hope it wasn't me." He teased lightly, his concern for her still evident in his voice.

Snow giggled. "We're both to blame sweetheart - well not to blame... nothing is to blame with this situation."

His brow furrowed slightly as he pursed his lips. "I'm not following..."

She couldn't help but giggle. "I think some of David is still in you at the moment, James dear."

He pushed himself up slightly, still keeping her in his arms as he turned to look down at her. "You've lost me, Snow. What's going on?"

Snow smirked. "You know how we had bed-time visitors last night?"

He blinked at the sudden shift in the direction of their conversation. "Emma and Henry, yes..."

"Well that won't be able to happen again soon..." Snow trailed off looking at him directly.

He shook his head. "Snow." His voice dropped to his lower register. "Please, I don't understand. You're beginning to worry me."

Snow huffed in frustration. "It won't be able to happen again unless we get a bigger bed."

He frowned, his jaw tensing in obvious confusion. "It's not going to be happening every night, Snow."

Snow snapped slightly. "It's not going to happen at all with five in the bed!" She couldn't but help but smile at the end of her statement though.

"Five in the bed? Why on earth would there be five in the-" He paused, his mouth hanging open for a second and then his eyes widened. "...Snow?"

She couldn't help but let the giggle escape her mouth, her smile so wide that it lit her whole face as she nodded. "I'm pregnant." She barely finished her sentence before his lips were upon hers.

His arms wound around her, pressing her full against him as he kissed her with every fiber of his being, little bursts of happy laughter escaping his lips against her mouth.

Snow responded just as enthusiastically, giggles bursting out of her mouth as she felt their hands safely resting over her stomach, she felt the sudden lost when all the sudden her husband had pulled away and then crawled down to her stomach.

He ran his hand over her still flat abdomen, his grin reaching all the way to his eyes where happy tears pooled. "Hello there." He moved in, closing his eyes tightly and pressed a kiss there, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

"Hey." Snow reached down and wiped the tear. "Happy tear?" She asked hopefully.

"How could it be anything but?" He lifted himself back up to her eye level and captured her face in his hands and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Snow, this is our second chance. We found our Emma and that was more than I ever could have asked for but now we've got this and nothing is going to take it from us."

"I know." Snow nodded laughing, tears of her own streaking down her face. "I couldn't believe when doc confirmed it." She laughed. "With Emma – I knew something was wrong but with this baby... all I feel is happiness." She bit her lip leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "Our family is even more complete now."

"Even if we have to get a bigger bed." James agreed wiping her own happy tears from her face.

Snow giggled hugging her husband dearly and murmured against his neck. "Even if we have to get a bigger bed." She laughed before pulling away and placing a loving kiss on her husband's lips, their hands still entwined over their growing second child.

* * *

><p><em>Ending note from Jenna:<em>

_Yes we do both thank you! It's always lovely to receive great feedback and knowing that you all loved it so much! A lot of you requested a James/Emma bonding scene and though we haven't included that scene in 'Facing the Storm' we do have one planned in another part of the series so stay tuned to see that! _


End file.
